A Little Something New
by MissesLeoValdez
Summary: Audrey is in love. With Jack Frost. Audrey's mother, Elsa, knows this. Audrey has to deal with Jack Frost, who, for some reason, has commitment issues and keeps leaving. He left already, why not again. Not knowing if Jack will come back again, she mopes around the castle and waits. Eventually, it'll be too much.
1. The Bjorgman's

I stretched out on my bed and opened my eyes to the beautifully lit room. Yellow light splashed against the light yellow walls, creating a warm feeling in the room. I tossed some of my wild white-blonde locks out of my face and sighed, the warmth spreading through me like a wildfire. I sat up and stared at the closed shutters, partial light streaming though the cracks.

A smile spread across my face as I crawled down my bed and threw open the shutters and cold air blew past me. I breathed it in, another sigh escaping my lips.

On the ground three stories below me, snow was layered on the ground, and still falling in beautiful little flakes. Without being able to resist, I opened my hand and felt the cold burn through my veins and watched as I made a little blizzard in my hand. I sent it out into the snow and watched for a moment longer as it swirled into the snow and melted and molded till it looked the exact same.

I turned as my mum opened my door and peeked her head in, smiling at me looking out over the snow. "Audrey, dear, it's time for breakfast. I have a surprise for you down there." She said.

I really take after my mum. The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. I got her hair, and her eyes, and obviously, her powers. But I never had to cover them up. Whenever I'd asked why, she said that it was because she'd had to, and didn't want me to go through the same thing she did.

"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed my sweater and pulled it on, following her out of my room.

"I can't tell you, can I? It's a surprise." She teased, giving me a smile.

"Come on, mum, I want to know!"

"Than hurry up."

I smiled and ran ahead of her to the kitchen and broke out into a huge smile. "Vanessa!" I ran and hugged my cousin from behind.

"Audrey!" She mock exclaimed back. "Calm down, cuz." She hugged me and I shoved her.

"Shut up, I haven't seen you in forever. It's a little lonely in this huge castle." She smiled and shoved me back.

"You think I don't know that? I've spent enough time here."

"Whatever. Where's your mum and dad?" I asked, looking around her.

"In the dining room. Sven's there too."

"Actually, Sven is off playing with Olaf." Said another voice from the doorway to the dining room.

"Auntie Anna!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Hey, Audrey. You look... Like you just rolled out of bed."

"That's because I did. Mum told me she had a surprise for me and didn't let me get dressed." I turned and sent a glare at my mum who was crossing the kitchen.

"Anna, I missed you." She said, and hugged her.

I grabbed Vanessa's arm and dragged her into the dining room. "Hey, Uncle Kristoff!" I said when I saw him.

"Hi, Audrey, made any new ice sculptures since we were last here?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, my uncle that's obsessed with ice.

"Nope, they take to much time, but I think my mum has." He smiled and went into the kitchen to talk to my mum.

Vanessa and I walked through the halls, talking about who knows what, and visiting the animals, making sure they were warm enough.

"So," Ness said as we headed back inside, "have you seen Jack?"

I blushed and looked out the window. "No. I want to, but I haven't seen him around in a while."

"Well he only comes when there's snow and winter, remember?"

I leaned on the window sill and watched the snow fall. "Yeah, but it's been two weeks. I think he's forgotten about me..."

"There's no way he forgot you," she said, joining me at the window. "You're hard to forget."

I shook my head and played with the frost on the window. "Than why hasn't he shown up yet?"

"Maybe there's air traffic?" She suggested.

I laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"Fine, I won't help. Let's go."

She pulled me from the window as a shadow passed over it. Before I could look harder, I was pulled around the corner and had to instantly flatten myself against the wall. Olaf ran by, his little blizzard following him and Sven racing after him. Olaf's laughter could be heard even after he rounded the corner.

"Looks like they're having fun."

"Yeah, they always do." Ness replied.

We made our way back to my room, and when I closed the door, Ness had already flopped herself down on the bed and I closed the shutters, since she could feel the cold.


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

I stood with my mum at the gates as we waved off my cousin and aunt and uncle. I wish they could stay longer than a weekend, I hate being alone in the castle.

When they were out of sight, we went back inside the castle and parted ways, my mum going back to her study and I went to my room and opened the window, playing with ice and making shapes and flurries or blizzards. Than I screamed. Jack was sitting on my windowsill, looking gorgeous as always.

One of the workers poked their head inside. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just scared myself."

He nodded and left. I rounded on Jack, glaring at him.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" He said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Of course I am!" I started hitting him. "You - Stupid - Adorable - Mythical - Person - That - I - Should - Hate - But - Don't!" I yelled and hit him again.

He just stood there and let me hit him, waiting till I was done, then staring at me. "You done?"

I glared and hit him again. "Now I am."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, opening it and a little bunny hopped through the air and landed on my hand, I smiled and lifted my hand, staring at the beautiful little creature made of ice. Jack watched me and I let the bunny hop away and I looked up at him.

Jack stepped closer and I quickly created a icicle and pointed it at him. "Don't you dare." I said. "This might not look like it will, but it will freeze your heart."

He stepped back and held up his hands. "Why are you angry?"

"Because you left me for a whole year! I know that you forgot about me! Do you know how lonely it is in this castle?"

"No, I don't. I never forgot about you, I could never forget you." He grabbed the icicle and it dropped, shattering into a million pieces, which allowed him to step close to me and with closeness like this, I couldn't push him away. He stared at me and I stared back, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Stop." I said.

"What?"

"I said, stop. Go. Before I call my mother."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're being you, that's what. Now go!" I yelled.

He gave me a sad look but retreated out the window, leaving me alone again. I collapsed onto my bed and cried. I cried and cried till I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I knew that I was a mess. So I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, then exited my room and headed towards my mothers study. I knocked on the door and peeked my head inside. "Mum?"

She turned. "Yes, dear?"

"Can we, talk?"

"Sure, come on in." I smiled and entered the room and sat up on the edge of her desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see... I really like this guy. I even think I'm in love with him. But he doesn't stick around a lot and only comes once in a while. So the last time I saw him... I hit him a bunch of times and told him to leave... Even threatened to freeze his heart... But I know that if it came down to it, I couldn't of. But, I want him to stick around more and not leave all the time. I don't know what to do..."

"What is this boys name?" She asked.

"... Jack Frost..." I looked down at my hands.

"Ah, I see." She took my hands and I looked at her. "I knew Jack Frost when I was child, and he was always a friend to me, kept me company when I didn't have anyone around to talk to. He'd come and play with ice and snow with such control, I couldn't believe it. But, he had a couple centuries of practice under his belt. Tell him, dear, that you don't want him to leave, and even, freeze the windows and doors shut. He can't undo our type of ice magic. He tried before. Trust me on this." She patted my hands and I thanked her and left, freezing my door shut after I'd entered my room.

So now I wait.

* * *

He came, as I knew he would, when I wasn't paying attention. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and caused me to scream.

"Calm down, Audrey, everythings fine. It's just me." He smirked and let me go. In the instant I had after being let go, I'd frozen all the window shut and there was no way for him to leave my room. "What'd you just do?"

"This is a precautionary measure so you can't leave this time." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You told me to leave last time!" He protested.

"And the times before that you left on your own. That won't be happening again."

"Fine, I'll stay." He set his staff down on the ground and sat on my bed.

I smiled and sat next to him. Finally, some progress.


End file.
